Half Of My Heart
by KennyIsFreakinAwesome
Summary: Then, I was crushed. They kissed, they finally kissed. My worst nightmare came true. ONE-SHOT! My first songfic!


**My first song fic**

**Song- Half of my heart**

**Artist- John Mayer**

* * *

**Trent's POV**

I need to talk to Gwen, 'us' is not working out. I feel she's cheating, she's been hanging out with Duncan lately. I can't do this anymore. When I first met her on Total Drama Island I fell head over heels in love with her. She was the most beautiful girl I have ever met, and when Heather read her 'diary' I was hoping that guy was me. And it was.

_I was born in the arms of imaginary friends  
Free to roam, made a home out of everywhere I've been  
Then you come crashing in, like the realest thing  
Trying my best to understand all that your love can bring_

Then in the end of TDI she got closer to Duncan. I denied my jealousy. But inside, I was mad.

_Oh, half of my heart's got a grip on the situation  
Half of my heart takes time  
Half of my heart's got a right mind to tell you  
That I can't keep loving you (can't keep loving you)  
Oh, with half of my heart_

On Total Drama Action, we were on different teams. And Duncan was on her's. I admit I did go a little over bored with her and the whole '9' thing. It looked like my team had enough of it and that's when they voted me off.

_I was made to believe I'd never love somebody else  
Made a plan, stay the man who can only love himself  
Lonely was the song I sang, until the day you came  
Showing me another way and all that my love can bring_

On the aftermath show, they showed the most disturbing thing I have ever seen. The two almost kissed. I mean how could she do that! I was in love with her. I put my all for her.

_Oh, half of my heart's got a grip on the situation  
Half of my heart takes time  
Half of my heart's got a right mind to tell you  
That I can't keep loving you (can't keep loving you)  
Oh, with half of my heart  
With half of my heart  
Your faith is strongBut I can only fall short for so long  
Down the road, later on  
You will hate that I never gave more to you  
Than half of my heart  
But I can't stop loving you  
I can't stop loving you  
I can't stop loving you  
I can't stop loving you  
I can't stop loving you  
With half of my . . ._

She went on Total Drama World Tour. And Duncan was there too. But Duncan had Courtney! He liked her enough not to cheat on her. Right? Ha, that's what I thought. Duncan quit! Yes,- wait no HE CAME BACK!

_Half of my heart  
Oh, half of my heart_

Then, I was crushed. They kissed, they finally kissed. My worst nightmare came true. And it looked like they enjoyed it! What the hell Gwen! And Duncan, I thought you had Courtney.

_Half of my heart's got a real good imagination  
Half of my heart's got you  
Half of my heart's got a right mind to tell you  
That half of my heart won't do_

Noah won TDWT and that's all the moments that lead up to now. I'm going to tell her. "Hey Gwen." I yelled over to her putting on my best fake smile. She looked up from talking to Duncan. She said something to him then walked over to me. "Yeah," She smiled. This is going to beso hard.

_Half of my heart is a shotgun wedding to a bride with a paper ring  
And half of my heart is the part of a man who's never truly loved anything_

I blurted out what I never thought I would say in a million years. "Gwen I can't be with you anymore, your hanging around with Duncan more then you even hang around with me! And I'm your boyfriend! I mean I feel like your cheating on me-." She cut me off. "Trent, I'm not-." Nope, she's not gonna do this to me my mind is made up and it's over.

"No Gwen! It's over, I loved you, you kissed him. What is a guy supposed to do when his girlfriend kisses another guy!It's over Gwen." Her face fell. "It's over." I whispered. "I can't stop loving you, but when you hang around with him, do you know how much that hurts me."

"It hurts like I'm in hell, burning. I love you with _Half of my heart_, but half. Is not enough to stay with you. I'm sorry."

I turned around and walked out, and never, ever will I turn back. Not in a million years

_Half of my heart, oh, half of my heart  
Half of my heart, oh, half of my heart  
Half of my heart, oh, half of my heart  
Half of my heart . . ._

**Sooo, like it, hate it? Tell me. And this is what the song means to **_**ME! **_**So if you disagree** **with what the meaning of the song is I will not tolerate that. So don't flame me for that please. And give me song suggestions and tell me for what character(s). This was fun soo review! **


End file.
